Truth or dare
by Ble fotia
Summary: This topic is over used yes,but are there many truth or dare crossovers? Please me a chance this is my first fanfiction
1. Prolog 1

July 19, 2013 8:09am

First story no flames please  
Camp Half-blood:  
Travis POV  
I walked to Percy's to find him sleeping in agian,but instead I found a note saying:  
"Dear Reader,  
Jackson shall be gone for about 2 weeks, untill then please excuse him from all activites thank you  
,Ble Fotia"  
"Blue Fire?" I thought then ran to the Athena cabin.  
—line break—  
Malcom POV  
I opened the door to see Travis standing there with a piece of paper in his hand."Where's Annabeth? I need to see her" he asked."I don't know"I replied"She disapeered this we all woke up there was only a note saying to excuse her  
from all activites for two weeks.""The same thing happend to percy!"Travis came running up to us saying "Leo's gone!". Katie walked over from the Aphrodite cabin and said"Piper dissapered!". An Iris message appered and standing there was Octavian "Renya,Jason,Frank, and Hazel dissapered with notes saying to excuse them for two weeks."  
Katie POV  
"The same thing happend to Percy,Annabeth,Leo,and Piper!"Malcom exclaimed."We have to find them!" I said "Bye Octavian we have to see Rachel." Nyssa said.

Why have Percy,Annabeth,Leo,Piper,Jason,Renya,Frank,and Hazel have all dissapered? Who is this Ble Fotia ( hint: me)? Why am i asking you all of this?Now please review!


	2. prolog 2

**Ble fotia:Well here is this second chapter**

**Eragon: I'm in this one!**

**Percy:(sleeping) Uhhhhhhh**

**Ble fotia :okay….. on to the chapter.**

**Annabeth: (enters room) You forgot something.**

**Ble fotia:You should still be sleeping!What did I forget this time.(Looks irritated)****  
**

**Annabeth: The ****disclaimer.**

******Ble fotia:Eragon,do the **disclaimer.

**Eragon: Ble fotia does not own the Percy Jackson series or The inheritance cycle.**

**Ble fotia: NOW on to the chapter!**

Shur'tal island  
Blodhgarm POV  
As I walked up to lead rider Eragon's I thought it was quite odd that he had not woken up I got to his door I found a note on it stating:  
"Dear Reader,  
Kingkiller will be  
gone for the next two weeks  
Thank you  
,Ble Fotia"  
I then walked in to Eragon's room and scryed lord Dathor.  
—Line Break—  
"Lord Dathor,Eragon has vanished"I replied"So has queen Arya, all we could find was a note.""Has this happend to anyone else?"I asked not wanting to know the answer"Yes" he said"Queen Nasuada and Rider Murtagh""Did the note have a name on it?""Yes, Ble Fotia. What kind of name is that?"" Intersting,that same person left a note here as well."  
***************************************

**Ble fotia/me :Who is this mystery figure? Review the correct answer and ****the next chapter is dedicated to you!And you get this cookie (::)**

**Percy: (now awake) OHHHH COOKIE!**

**Eragon:Because I was about to be asked this anyway R&R**


	3. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello again readers!( Spins around and sees cloaked figure) Will?!**  
**Will: Hi.**  
**Me: Your supposed to be in a different story!**  
**Will : ( frowns) really?**  
**Me:YES!**  
**Will: Oh ( leaves through door)**  
**Me: Eragon**  
**Eragon:(sighs)The Percy Jackson series,The Inheritance cycle,and the Ranger's Apprentice series do not belong to Ble fotia no matter how much he wishs they did.**  
**Me/Ble fotia: KK,on to the CHAPTER**  
Percy's POV  
The first thing I realize when I wake up from a interesting dream about Annabeth is the sound of giggling.I open my eyes to see Leo,Reyna,Jason,and Piper giggling at Annabeth.I look over and see her with her secret teddy bear,curled up against me

-nothing to see here,just a line break.-

Eragon POV  
I hear a slight noise and wake instantly.I expand my mind,looking for Saphira,but only find Murtagh,Arya,and Nasuada. Arya and Nasuada?! I am fine with Murtagh,he is visiting shur'tagul island.I open my eyes and look stone walls,even better workmanship than the dwarves,I notice.I expand me mind again looking for others, but hit a mind blocking spell so powerful that even Galbatorix in the height of his power couldn't have broken in. This makes me wonder,where are we?

**Me/Ble fotia: ooohh cliffhanger**

**Percy:(Runs in circles)NNNNOOOO NOT TARTARUS AGAIN**

**Me: Not like that duumy**

**Arya:The Inheratince cycle and the percy jackson series do not belong to ble fotia.**

**Question of the chapter:are you on Team Leo? R&R please**


	4. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everybody**  
**Assistant: Mr. Fotia?**  
**Me: ya?**  
**Assistant you are needed in the Bow of Revenge idea room.**  
**Me: SHHHH! D'n t talk about it here! Lets move on to the chapter,K?**  
Percy POV  
I try wake Annabeth. That doesn't work so I whisper in her ear"Annabeth,you are surrounded by spiders". She jumps in to the air screaming! A stone door opens silently across the room. We all stare at it. We walk through it and find a half circle of chairs. A paper floats down from the cealing. I see Greek letters on the paper when Annabeth picks it up. She reads out loud"please take a seat on this side of the room". We all sit but Reyna sit next to Leo and starts to get up,but seeing no other seats on this side of the room and look at the opposite side of the room.  
Eragon POV  
I sit up instantly and slap the ground,hard. Arya flinchs and sits up fast. I stand and kick Murtagh in the ribs. He groans and sits up "You have to stop waking me up like that Eragon." he says sleeply. Arya gently wakes Nasuada and pulls her to her feet. A door opens with creak. Everyone stares at it. We all walk through it into the room beyond and see seven kids. A paper floats down and Arya reads"Please take a seat on this side of the room

**Happy Christmas everyone**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 3

Me: (walks in through door) I'm back  
Percy and Annabeth: ( looks up from their game of go fish) (simultaneously )Hey.  
Eragon: Welcome back  
Leo: (snores)  
Frank: (smacks leo to wake him)  
Hazel: Merry chistmas  
Arya: Greetings Arucane  
Me:Hey,Good to be back,Frank dont look so happy when you slap Leo,Merry Chistmas Hazel,Greeting Alfkyn.  
Now ON TO THE CHAPTER.  
Eragon POV  
We sit in the seats on our side of the later a bright blue flash appers in direction away from the front of chiars. SecondsSeconds later spiked blue hair and a black cape appeared walking towards a large person turns and I can tell the person is male by the angular face Spiked blue hair and electric blue eyes stand out in deep contrast to his pale skin and black man turns and sits,then smiles.  
Percy POV  
The man in blue sits on the chair. "Hello all, my name is Ble Fotia and yes Annabeth that does mean blue of you are here for one reason.  
"He loses his serous demeanor."To play games invented to embarrassment, and reveal dark secrets."He smiles gleefully "Now what should we play first?" Leo's hand shoots into the air and he smiles mischievously. Ble Fotia nods at him and Leo speaks up "Truth or dare" he says instantly.

**What will happen next? Tune in to find out**

**Dare and thruths start next**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ble Fotia: Welcome back guys! Sorry for not update sooner you know with all of the holidays in a row and some personal stuff happened. Let's have hmm (thinking)! Lets have Reyna do the disclaimer this time.**  
**Reyna: No. **  
**Ble Fotia : Do it or I will tell him!**  
**Reyna: (Pales) Ble fotia does not own the percy jackson series or the inheritance cycle.**  
**Ble Fotia: good now ON TO THE CHAPTER!**  
Murtagh's POV  
The man, Ble Fotia points at me. "Murtagh will choose first."he declares. I point to the short one that looks like an elf. "You-" " Leo" the small one supplies."Loe truth or dare?" He ponders shortly (**A/N no pun intended**) and replies " I choose Dare." I look around and see the girl in the seat next to him sitting on the edge of the chair farthest away from him and an idea forms.( **A/N that is a shocker. Murtagh can think!**) Leo I dare you to kiss her pointing to the girl in the seat next to him. He turns white and the girl glares at me pointedly. The boy with blonde hair next to leo starts to laugh. The girl next to the blonde one hits him and tells him to shut up. Next to them the girl and Leo lean together and there lips touch. They both pull away as soon as possible Ble Fotia calls out" Leo your turn."  
%************Line Break **********%  
Leo POV  
I look around and see Frank is very uncomfortable "Frank" I call out " Truth or Dare?" "Truth" he replies. I think and ask " Who was your first crush?" "Hazel" he says. Ble Fotia rises fast out of the throne and shouts out "Loquimini veriraem,liar!" in a commanding voice. Frank shifts in his chair and mumbles something under his breath. The person sitting across from Percy wearing blue says in a puzzled voice " Who is Gwen?" Renya's beautiful black eyes widen at the comment.

**Ble Fotia: Well how was the first truth or dare chapter with truths and dares**  
**Reyna: terribile.**  
**Leo: I thought it was okay.**  
**Murtagh: What is that girls name that I told leo to kiss?**  
**Ble Fotia: Reyna.**  
**Eragon: Who is Gwen?!**  
**Ble Fotia: No one important. Now Hazel please say it.**  
**Hazel: It (gets pointed stare) ohhh please R&R.**  
**Ble Fotia: until next time friends!**


End file.
